A Walk To Remember
by PastelLace
Summary: Tai Yagami walks home a distraught Sora Takenouchi after a dramatic day at school. One-shot. Taiora.


**Author's Note:** I do not own Digimon, any of its characters.

**Summary: **Tai Yagami walks home an upset Sora Takenouchi after a dramatic day.

**Pairings: **Taichi and Sora: main couple of the story.

**Rated K+. **There is _no_ foul language in the story.

* * *

><p>She was crying. Crying and running as fast as she could away from school. She could feel her breathe knocked out of her as she bends over, sobbing quietly and trying to get rid of the tears that were on her face. She saw Tai with Kari and Tk outside the liquor store and she had suddenly wished she didn't ran home. She had been trying to avoid contact with everyone after what has happened at school. She especially didn't want Tai to see her not in her finest moment.<p>

She gotten into a bad fight with her best friend, who she wasn't sure if they're best friends or not anymore, Mimi Tachikawa. It was just one silly fight that gotten out of control. She knew that both she and Mimi weren't exactly on the page after a stupid fight. Mimi was upset that her boyfriend, Matt, had blown her off to hang out with his band mates instead of her. After complaining to Sora for over an hour, Sora had had enough. She started to yell at Mimi that Mimi was taking things too far. That was all Sora could remembered, because one thing lead to another and the rest of their fights started to focus on all of the other problems that was going on between them. All of the fights that had happened that day blurred into her mind. She regretted not being totally understanding towards Mimi. But now they were supposedly mad at each other and held supposed grudges against each other as well.

She tried to run past Tai and her other friends, but he quickly caught up to her.

"Sora!" he calls out cheerily, catching up to her. He saw her puffy face, the tears, and how upset she was and his face fell. "Sora... what's wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him, but then again she wanted to tell someone about her problems. Plus, he had been her best friend for years. She hugged him and starts to blubber to him everything. She felt safe in his arms, as if they were in a world of their own.

He looks at his sister and her boyfriend and then back at her. He looks back at his sister and says, "I'll go home later, Kari. You two have fun. I'm going to walk Sora home."

As they walked a different direction, Sora whispered, "You didn't have to do this, Tai." She couldn't help but blush at the fact that Tai would ditch his sister and friend just to walk her home. It made her feel a little special, and that was what she needed at the moment.

"You're not okay, Sora," Tai whispers back. He pulls her away from the curb. "You nearly walked into the streets," he warns her.

She couldn't help but smile a bit. He was protecting her, watching out for her just to make sure she would be alright. "Thank you, Tai."

He nods back curtly. "I'm not going to let one of my best friend wallow home alone," he says. He puts his arm around her shoulder.

And for the first time, she looks at him in a different way. It was as if she didn't just see him as her friend, best friend, or soccer pal anymore. She saw him as something else. Her savior, in some sort. He was her knight in shinning armor.

He smiles at her. As they walked towards her house, all they could talk about were their favorite songs, movies that they had seen and hated, horror flicks that made them laugh, and school gossip. He was comforting her and distracting her. Soon, she had forgotten all about the drama going on between her and Mimi.

They were in their own world where nothing else mattered.

The thirty minute walk it usually takes to reach her house felt like only a few minutes when they had walked home together.

"Thank you, Tai," she says, giving him a hug. It was the least she could do. She could feel a fuzzy feeling in her gut when she hugged him. She pulled away, hoping that that was stop the feeling. It didn't.

"Hey, y'know," Tai says, scratching the back of his neck, "Tk, Joe, Izzy, their girlfriends, and I are going to watch the new movie that's coming out... do you want to come?"

She was about to say yes, but then she shakes her head. She knew that by the time they were in the dark theater, the only ones that would actually be paying attention to the movie screen would just be the two of them. It would be awkward to sit around couples who were focused on other things.

Tai nods. "Okay, Sora. Just remember that I'm just one phone call away. I'll always be there for you."

She nods back, a smile stretching on her face. "I'll remember." She walks inside and closes the door before he left. She felt waves of mixed feelings hit her. She was still upset due to the drama between her and Mimi but she also felt that fuzzy, fluttering feeling in her stomach as well. She sinks to the ground and leans against the door, trying to clear her mind.

In just two minutes after she came home, her cell phone rang. She had hoped it was Mimi. She wanted to apologize for everything that happened. But when she checked the caller ID, she realized it was Tai.

"Tai?" she says, answering cell phone. She was bewildered. They had just spent the last thirty minutes talking. Why would he have to cal her?

"Open your front door," he whispers, before hanging up. Her face scrunches up in confusion. After opening the door, she saw Tai standing outside the door with his backpack slinging over his right shoulder.

"Tai... what are you doing here... again?" she asked, confused. She closes her cell phone, ending their phone conversation.

"I have to tell you something," Tai tells her. She looks at him, waiting for him to tell her what the big news is. "I like you, Sora."

That caused all of the fuzzy, fluttery feeling in her guts to come back quickly. Her heart was beating quicker as well. "You what?"

"I like you Sora," Tai admits, his face red. He scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. "I thought it was just a crush, you know?" He says to her, watching her stare at him in shock. He waited for her to reply to him, but when she doesn't, he continues. "I guess I realized it was more than a crush when I saw you today, upset. I just wanted to watch out for you, protect you... like a guy would do to his girlfriend." He was blubbering and getting redder by the second. "I just-"

"Tai, I like you too," Sora says, still a bit shocked about what he had said. His face perked up right away. "I guess I didn't know until what you have done for me today."

His face went a slight shade of slowly walked towards each other, and soon they were just inches apart.

"I like you too," she repeats again, before his lips met hers in a passionate embrace. It was like they were in their own little world again. A world where drama didn't exist. A world where they could just be themselves. All because it all started with a walk, a walk to remember.

* * *

><p>Author's Note. Yes. I based this after my best friend and her drama with my other best friend.<p>

Rate and review please!


End file.
